Booze and Girls: Are a Lady's Best Friends
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Luna Lovegood is the owner of a small speakeasy in the roaring 1920s. She has a way with the woman, and the patrons, but that goes away whenever Hannah Abbott is around. Hannah Abbott is an attention seeking flapper who only has eyes for Luna Lovegood. What happens when a stolen gin mill brings more attention to them than either one of them want? Will they fall in love, or doom?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo, Southern Funfair's Paper Chains, Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails, Galleons Club, and Disney Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: 46. (dialogue) "You wanted it!"/"I didn't mean steal it."**

**Southern Funfair's Paper Chains: (pairing) Luna Lovegood/Hannah Abbott (action) hugging someone**

**Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails: Rumchata Hot Cocoa (AU) Flapper**

**Galleons Club: (word) distress**

**Disney Challenge: Characters, Sharpay Evans Write about an attention seeker. **

**Sapphic Season: Luna Lovegood/Hannah Abbott**

**Warning for mentions of drinking, and a Flapper!AU. Word count is 829 word. I hope you all enjoy Booze and Girls: Are a Lady's Best Friends.**

Roaring music swept through the Three Broomsticks underground bar. The booze was free flowing and the women were loose. Luna Lovegood the bartender of the Three Broomsticks had never seen a busier night than this one.

"Business seems to be good tonight?" a voice said from the end of the bar, making Luna turn towards that position. "Never seen it look this busy in here before tonight."

"I put the word out that the Potter firewhiskey was going to be here tonight," Luna said, moving a piece of her blonde hair behind her ears. "What can I get for you, doll?"

Hannah Abott chuckled as she leaned against the bar so that Luna could see down the top her revealing dress. "You know what I like, Luna," she said with a wink. "Could you bring it to my usual table? I have something for you that I want to give you."

Luna laughed as she nodded. She watched Hannah saunter off towards the corner of the speakeasy that she'd basically claimed as their own. The sway of the other girls hips turning her head more than alcohol ever could.

"Charlie," Luna called over to the red-headed Weasley man who helped her run the speakeasy, "watch the bar for a couple of minutes, will you? I got to go take care of something for a second." She knew that she didn't have to tell Charlie where she was going. Charlie was after all when Hannah had come up to the bar.

"No problem, Luna. Go see your girl."

Pouring Hannah's drink she walked around the bar. Luna smirked at the long red-haired man as she walked away from the bar. She knew that Charlie would understand what she felt for Hannah. After all, he was in the same sort of relationship with Draco Malfoy. Luna had even made it possible for the two of them to be together behind Draco's father's back. So, of course, she knew that Charlie wasn't going to judge her.

She flounced over to the table putting the drink in front of Luna and sitting down on the opposite side of the table. "What did you want to give me, dollface?" Luna asked, a smile crossed her face as she watched Hannah fan her face with her hand.

"Close your eyes," Hannah said, with a giggle. "It's a surprise. I want you to be as surprised as possible when you see it." Hannah giggled as she watched Luna closed her eyes. She knew that Luna had been wanting this alcohol mill for sometime now. That way she could make her own brews and stuff. She nodded towards Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus to tell them to bring it in. When they had it in position she knew it was time.

"Can I open my eyes now, dollface?" Luna said. "I've got to get back to the bar soon. Charlie can't hang around all night, you know?"

"You can open your eyes now," Hannah said, glee evident in her voice. "It's right over there." She pointed out the gin mill sitting near the bar. "Do you like it?"

Luna couldn't believe her eyes. She pulled Hannah into the biggest hug ever. She'd told Hannah she wanted one of these days ago. She also knew that she couldn't afford one. So how was Hannah able to afford one?

"Han, babydoll," Luna said, "how were you able to afford this?"

"Well...You wanted it," Hannah said, folding her arms over chest. "Didn't you say that you wanted it, baby?"

Luna was distressed at this outburst. She hadn't expected Hannah to go out and basically steal a gin mill for her. Or for that matter be so upset about Luna questioning her about it.

"I didn't mean stealing it!" She exclaimed the distress now evident in her voice. "Stealing is never the way to get what you want."

"But...I only did this for you, baby." Hannah started as she soothingly rubbed Luna's back. She really hadn't meant to upset Luna. She only wanted to get her attention and this was the only way she knew how to get the attention she sought. "I'm sorry."  
Luna felt bad hearing the love of her life's voice near tears like it was. She gently lay a kiss on Hannah's forehead. "Don't worry about it, dollface," she said. "No one is going to know you were the one to take the thing. If anyone asks it was me."

"You're just the bee's knees babe."

Luna took hold of Hannah's hand and pulled her into the backroom behind the bar. The music was roaring on like usual. The beer was free flowing like she liked it in the Three Broomsticks, and the women were fast and loose. But the only woman that matter to her right now was the one she was pulling into her small office pullout couch bed. The only woman that could truly bring her the pleasure she sought in life.

**I hope you all enjoyed Booze and Girls: Are a Lady's Best Friends. **


End file.
